dndfandomcom_ka-20200215-history
მზვერავი (Ranger)
მინი|200px ;სიცოცხლის ქულები *'სიცოცხლის კამათელი :' 1d10 რეინჯერის თითო დონეზე *'სიცოცხლის ქულები I დონეზე:' 10 + მოდიფიკატორი *'სიცოცხლის ქულები მაღალ დონეებზე:' 1d10 (ან 6) + თქვენი მოდიფიკატორი რეინჯერის ყოველ დონეზე პირველის შემდეგ ;გაწაფულობები *'აბჯარი :' აბჯარი, აბჯარი, ფარები *'იარაღები:' და იარაღები *'ინსტრუმენტები :' არავითარი *'თავდაცვითი გაგორებები :' ძალა , სიმარჯვე *'უნარ-ჩვევები :' აირჩიეთ სამი: ცხოველის მოთვინიერება , ათლეტურობა , განჭვრეტა , გამოძიება , ბუნება , აღქმა , მალვა და გადარჩენა ;აღჭურვილობა *(a) ან (b) აბჯარი *(a) ორი ან (b) ორი იარაღი *(a) ან (b) * და კაპარჭი 20 ისრით ალტერნატიულად შეგიძლიათ თქვენი კლასისა და წინაისტორიის საწყისი აღჭურვილობის ნაცვლად დაიწყოთ 5d4 x 10 ოქროს მონეტით. ;რეინჯერის დონეების ცხრილი ფავორიტი მტერი (Favored Enemy) აირჩიეთ ფავორიტი მტრის ერთი ტიპი: aberrations, beasts, celestials, constructs, dragons, elementals, fey, fiends, giants, monstrosities, oozes, plants ან undead. Alternatively, you can select two races of humanoid (such as gnolls and goblins) as favored enemies. You have advantage on Wisdom (Survival) checks to track your favored enemies, as well as on Intelligence checks to recall information about them. When you gain this feature, you also learn one language of your choice that is spoken by your favored enemies, if they speak one at all. You choose one additional favored enemy, as well as an associated language, at 6th and 14th level. As you gain levels, your choices should reflect the types of monsters you have encountered on your adventure. Natural Explorer Choose one type of favored terrain: arctic, coast, desert, forest, grassland, mountain, swamp, or the Underdark. When you make an Intelligence or Wisdom check related to your favored terrain, your proficiency bonus is doubled if you are using a skill that you’re proficient in. While traveling for an hour or more in your favored terrain, you gain the following benefits: *Difficult terrain doesn’t slow your group’s travel. *Your group can’t become lost except by magical means. *Even when you are engaged in another activity while traveling (such as foraging, navigating, or tracking), you remain alert to danger. *If you are traveling alone, you can move stealthily at a normal pace. *When you forage, you find twice as much food as you normally would. *While tracking other creatures, you also learn their exact number, their sizes, and how long ago they passed through the area. You choose additional favored terrain types at 6th and 10th level. ბრძოლის სტილი (Fighting Style) მე-2 დონეზე გადასვლისას თქვენ თქვენი სპეციალობის სახით ითვისებთ ბრძოლის სტილს. აირჩიეთ ქვემოთ ჩამოთვლილი ვარიანტებიდან ერთი. თქვენ არ შეგიძლიათ ბრძოლის სტილის ფუნქციის ერთზე მეტჯერ აღება, თუნდაც მოგვიანებით ხელახლა მოგიწიოთ არჩევა. *'მშვილდოსნობა :' +2 ბონუსს იძენთ განხორციელებულ . *'თავდაცვა :' მანამ, სანამ აბჯარს ატარებთ, თქვენს AC-ს (აბჯრის კლასს ) ბონუსის სახით +1 ემატება. *'ორთაბრძოლა :' როდესაც იარაღი გიჭირავთ ერთ ხელში, სხვა იარაღებს კი არ იყენებთ, ამ იარაღით შეტევისას +2 ემატება. *'ორი იარაღით ბრძოლა :' როდესაც ორი იარაღით იბრძვით, შეგიძლიათ, თქვენი დაუმატოთ მეორე შეტევის ზიანს. შემლოცველობა (Spellcasting) მე-2 დონიდან თქვენ რეინჯერის შელოცვების გამოყენების უნარს იძენთ. შელოცვების სლოტები The Ranger table shows how many spell slots you have to cast your ranger spells of 1st level and higher. To cast one of these spells, you must expend a slot of the spell's level or higher. You regain all expended spell slots when you finish a long rest. 1-ლი და უფრო მაღალი დონის ნასწავლი შელოცვები You know two 1st-level spells of your choice from the რეინჯერის შელოცვების სიიდან. The Spells Known column of the Ranger table shows when you learn more ranger spells of your choice. Each of these spells must be of a level for which you have spell slots. For instance, when you reach 5th level in this class, you can learn one new spell of 1st or 2nd level. Additionally, when you gain a level in this class, you can choose one of the ranger spells you know and replace it with another spell from the ranger spell list, which also must be of a level for which you have spell slots. შელოცვის უნარი (Spellcasting Ability) რეინჯერის შელოცვებისთვის სიბრძნეა . როდესაც შელოცვა შელოცვის უნარს მოითხოვს, საამისოდ თქვენს სიბრძნეს გამოიყენებთ. მეტიც, თქვენ სწორედ სიბრძნის მოდიფიკატორს იყენებთ, როდესაც თქვენ მიერ დაკასტული რეინჯერის შელოცვებისთვის DC-ს ( ) განსაზღვრავთ, აგრეთვე მაშინ, როდესაც შესატევად იყენებთ ამ შელოცვას. შელოცვისგან თავდაცვის DC = 8 + თქვენი + შელოცვით შეტევის მოდიფიკატორი = თქვენი + რეინჯერის არქეტიპი (Ranger Archetype) At 3rd level, you choose an archetype that you strive to emulate. Your choice grants you features at 3rd level and again at 7th, 11th, and 15th level. *Beast Master *Gloom Stalker *Horizon Walker *Hunter *Monster Slayer Primeval Awareness Beginning at 3rd level, you can use your action and expend one ranger spell slot to focus your awareness on the region around you. For 1 minute per level of the spell slot you expend, you can sense whether the following types of creatures are present within 1 mile of you (or within up to 6 miles if you are in your favored terrain): aberrations, celestials, dragons, elementals, fey, fiends, and undead. This feature doesn't reveal the creatures' location or number. უნარების მაჩვენებლების გაუმჯობესება (Ability Score Improvement) მე-4 დონეზე ასვლისას, აგრეთვე მე-8, მე-12, მე-16 და მე-19 დონეების მიღწევისას, შეგიძლიათ, გაზარდოთ 2-ით, ან ორი უნარის მაჩვენებელი გაზარდოთ 1-ით. როგორც წესი, ამ ფუნქციის მეშვეობით უნარის მაჩვენებელს 20-ზე ზემოთ ვეღარ გაზრდით. დამატებითი შეტევა (Extra Attack) მე-5 დონიდან მოყოლებული, როდესაც თქვენს სვლაზე იყენებთ, შეგიძლიათ, ერთის ნაცვლად ორჯერ განახორციელოთ შეტევა. Land's Stride Starting at 8th level, moving through non-magical difficult terrain costs you no extra movement. You can also pass through non-magical plants without being slowed by them and without taking damage from them if they have thorns, spines, or a similar hazard. In addition, you have advantage on saving throws against plants that are magically created or manipulated to impede movement. Hide in Plain Sight Starting at 10th level, you can spend 1 minute creating camouflage for yourself. You must have access to fresh mud, dirt. plants. soot. and other naturally occurring materials with which to create your camouflage. Once you are camouflaged in this way, you can try to hide by pressing yourself up against a solid surface, such as a tree or wall, that is at least as tall and wide as you are. You gain a +10 bonus to Dexterity (Stealth) checks as long as you remain there without moving or taking actions. Once you move or take an action or a reaction, you must camouflage yourself again to gain this benefit. Vanish Starting at 14th level, you can use the Hide action as a bonus action on your turn. Also, you can't be tracked by non-magical means, unless you choose to leave a trail. Feral Senses At 18th level, when you attack a creature you can't see, your inability to see it doesn't impose disadvantage on your attack rolls against it. You are also aware of the location of any invisible creature within 30 feet of you, provided that the creature isn't hidden from you and you aren't blinded or deafened. Foe Slayer At 20th level, once on each of your turns, you can add your Wisdom modifier to the attack roll or the damage roll of an attack you make against one of your favored enemies. You can choose to use this feature before or after the roll, but before any effects of the roll are applied. Beast Master Ranger's Companion Choose a beast that is no larger than Medium and that has a challenge rating of 1/4 or lower. Add your proficiency bonus to the beast’s AC, attack rolls, and damage rolls, as well as to any saving throws and skills it is proficient in. Its hit point maximum equals its normal maximum or four times your ranger level, whichever is higher. The beast obeys your commands as best as it can. It takes its turn on your initiative, though it doesn’t take an action unless you command it to. On your turn, you can verbally command the beast where to move (no action required by you). You can use your action to verbally command it to take the Attack, Dash, Disengage, Dodge, or Help action. Once you have the Extra Attack feature, you can make one attack yourself and you can command the beast to take an Attack action. While traveling through your favored terrain with only the beast, you can move stealthily at a normal pace. If the beast dies, you can obtain another one by spending 8 hours magically bonding with another beast that isn’t hostile to you, either the same type of beast as before or a different one. Like any creature, the beast can spend Hit Dice during a short rest. If you are incapacitated or absent, the beast acts on its own, focusing on protecting you and itself. It never requires your command to use its reaction, such as when making an opportunity attack. If you don't issue a command, the beast takes the Dodge action. Exceptional Training Beginning at 7th level, on any of your turns when your beast companion doesn't attack, you can use a bonus action to command the beast to take the Dash, Disengage, or Help action on its turn. In addition, the beast's attacks are now considered magical for the purpose of overcoming resistance and immunity to nonmagical attacks and damage. Bestial Fury Starting at 11th level, when you command your beast companion to take the Attack action, the beast can make two attacks, or it can take the Multi-attack action if it has that action. Share Spells Beginning at 15th level, when you cast a spell targeting yourself, you can also affect your beast companion with the spell if the beast is within 30 feet of you. Gloom Stalker (Xanathar's Guide to Everything) Gloom Stalker Magic You learn an additional spell when you reach certain levels in this class. The spell counts as a ranger spell for you, but it doesn't count against the number of ranger spells you know. Dread Ambusher At 3rd level, you can give yourself a bonus to your initiative rolls equal to your Wisdom modifier. At the start of your first turn of each combat, your walking speed increases by 10 feet, which lasts until the end of that turn. If you take the Attack action on that turn, you can make one additional weapon attack as part of that action. If that attack hits, the target takes an extra 1d8 damage of the weapon's damage type. Umbral Sight At 3rd level, you gain darkvision out to a range of 60 feet. If you already have darkvision from your race, its range increases by 30 feet. You are also adept at evading creatures that rely on darkvision. While in darkness, you are invisible to any creature that relies on darkvision to see you in that darkness. Iron Mind By 7th level, you gain proficiency in Wisdom saving throws. If you already have this proficiency, you instead gain proficiency in Intelligence or Charisma saving throws (your choice). Stalker's Flurry At 11th level, once on each of your turns when you miss with a weapon attack, you can make another weapon attack as part of the same action. Shadowy Dodge Starting at 15th level, whenever a creature makes an attack roll against you and doesn't have advantage on the roll, you can use your reaction to impose disadvantage on it. You must use this feature before you know the outcome of the attack roll. Horizon Walker (Xanathar's Guide to Everything) Horizon Walker Magic You learn an additional spell when you reach certain levels in this class. The spell counts as a ranger spell for you, but it doesn't count against the number of ranger spells you know. Detect Portal At 3rd level, as an action, you detect the distance and direction to the closest planar portal within 1 mile of you. Once you use this feature, you can’t use it again until you finish a short or long rest. Planar Warrior At 3rd level, as a bonus action, choose one creature you can see within 30 feet of you. The next time you hit that creature on this turn with a weapon attack, all damage dealt by the attack becomes force damage, and the creature takes an extra 1d8 force damage from the attack. When you reach 11th level in this class, the extra damage increases to 2d8. Ethereal Step At 7th level, as a bonus action, you can cast Etherealness with this feature, without expending a spell slot, but the spell ends at the end of the current turn. Once you use this feature, you can’t use it again until you finish a short or long rest. Distant Strike At 11th level, when you take the Attack action, you can teleport up to 10 feet before each attack to an unoccupied space you can see. If you attack at least two different creatures with the action, you can make one additional attack with it against a third creature. Spectral Defense At 15th level, when you take damage from an attack, you can use your reaction to give yourself resistance to all of that attack’s damage on this turn. Hunter Hunter's Prey You gain one of the following features of your choice. *'Colossus Slayer:' When you hit a creature with a weapon attack, the creature takes an extra 1d8 damage if it’s below its hit point maximum. You can deal this extra damage only once per turn. *'Giant Killer:' When a Large or larger creature within 5 feet of you hits or misses you with an attack, you can use your reaction to attack that creature immediately after its attack, provided that you can see the creature. *'Horde Breaker:' Once on each of your turns when you make a weapon attack, you can make another attack with the same weapon against a different creature that is within 5 feet of the original target and within range of your weapon. Defensive Tactics At 7th level, you gain one of the following features of your choice. *'Escape the Horde:' Opportunity attacks against you are made with disadvantage. *'Multiattack Defense:' When a creature hits you with an attack, you gain a +4 bonus to AC against all subsequent attacks made by that creature for the rest of the turn. *'Steel Will:' You have advantage on saving throws against being frightened. Multi-attack At 11th level, you gain one of the following features of your choice. *'Volley:' You can use your action to make a ranged attack against any number of creatures within 10 feet of a point you can see within your weapon's range. You must have ammunition for each target, as normal, and you make a separate attack roll for each target. *'Whirlwind Attack:' You can use your action to make a melee attack against any number of creatures within 5 feet of you. with a separate attack roll for each target. Superior Hunter's Defense At 15th level, you gain one of the following features of your choice. *'Evasion:' When you are subjected to an effect that allows you to make a Dexterity saving throw to take only half damage, you instead take no damage if you succeed on the saving throw, and only half damage if you fail. *'Stand Against the Tide: '''When a hostile creature misses you with a melee attack, you can use your reaction to force that creature to repeat the same attack against another creature (other than itself) of your choice. *'Uncanny Dodge:''' When an attacker that you can see hits you with an attack, you can use your reaction to halve the attack's damage against you. Monster Slayer (Xanathar's Guide to Everything) Monster Slayer Magic You learn an additional spell when you reach certain levels in this class. The spell counts as a ranger spell for you, but it doesn't count against the number of ranger spells you know. Hunter's Sense At 3rd level, as an action, choose one creature you can see within 60 feet of you. You immediately learn whether the creature has any damage immunities, resistances, or vulnerabilities and what they are. If the creature is hidden from divination magic, you sense that it has no damage immunities, resistances, or vulnerabilities. You can use this feature a number of times equal to your Wisdom modifier (minimum of once). You regain all expended uses of it when you finish a long rest. Slayer's Prey Starting at 3rd level, as a bonus action, you designate one creature you can see within 60 feet of you as the target of this feature. The first time each turn that you hit that target with a weapon attack, it takes an extra 1d6 damage from the weapon. This benefit lasts until you finish a short or long rest. It ends early if you designate a different creature. Supernatural Defense At 7th level, whenever the target of your Slayer's Prey forces you to make a saving throw and whenever you make an ability check to escape that targets grapple, add 1d6 to your roll. Magic-User's Nemesis At 11th level, when you see a creature casting a spell or teleporting within 60 feet of you, you can use your reaction to try to magically foil it. The creature must succeed on a Wisdom saving throw against your spell save DC, or its spell or teleport fails and is wasted. Once you use this feature, you can't use it again until you finish a short or long rest. Slayer's Counter At 15th level, if the target of your Slayer's Prey forces you to make a saving throw, you can use your reaction to make one weapon attack against the quarry. You make this attack immediately before making the saving throw. If your attack hits, your save automatically succeeds, in addition to the attack's normal effects. კატეგორია:კლასები